


A love worth billions

by AM_exe



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Seo Changbin, CEO, Hwang Hyunjin Is A Sweetheart, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, M/M, Nurses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AM_exe/pseuds/AM_exe
Summary: "You can't just buy love"In which Changbin is a nurse and Hyunjin is a famous CEO. Hyunjin gets into a minor accident to some people he may be lucky but the only luck he's received was being graced by Changbin's presence.What a perfect love story...or is it the perfect example of a imperfectly perfect one...then again what is perfect?_________________________________________strong language





	A love worth billions

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello hola bonjour  
> Just wanna say thank you for choosing this book before I start with the serious nitty gritty. I hope you enjoy I poured all my heart and soul into each deatil of every chapter so if i update a day late or so do forgive me I like perfecting things.
> 
> If there is an error simply point out to me NICELY you don't even have to say anything just a simple  
> Commenter:Hi*  
> Or if you wanna be nice  
> Commenter:  
> Hi i just wanna point a little mistake i dont wanna seem mean and like that person but it happens we're human  
> Otherwise from that don't say anything if it's not nice.
> 
> This is based off everything I wish would've happened to me love wise someone get me a Hyunjin.
> 
> NOW THE SERIOUS PART 
> 
> People do not attack me in the comments thanks I'd love that I am aware of their age but for my book sake let me further explain their ages cause they are different also I'm aware that the age of consent in korea, and all that legal stuff but we're abiding by the Canadian/U.S system, if you don't like it the exit should be somewhere there ↖
> 
>  
> 
> 💧
> 
> They might be too young for these jobs but my book my rules :p
> 
> Continuing with ages
> 
>  
> 
> Hwang Hyunjin  
> 22 looks young  
> famous young CEO  
> Younger brother I.N
> 
>  
> 
> Yang Jeongin  
> 19 years old  
> College student  
> Older brother Hyunjin  
> Presuing computer software developer
> 
>  
> 
> Seugmin  
> 21 years old  
> COO (chief operating officer)
> 
>  
> 
> Han Jisung  
> 22  
> In love with Minho  
> Nurse  
> Changbin's best friend
> 
>  
> 
> Lee Minho  
> 24  
> Doctor
> 
>  
> 
> Seo Changbin  
> 23  
> Nurse  
> Jisung's bestfriend
> 
>  
> 
> Lee Felix  
> 22  
> Australian  
> teacher
> 
>  
> 
> Bang Chan  
> 26  
> Australian  
> Intellectual property lawyer
> 
>  
> 
> Woojin  
> 26  
> Food scientist
> 
> Warning: there way be mild heated sessions I'll warn you if that's the case 
> 
> Enjoy~

"You can't just buy love"

In which Changbin is a nurse and Hyunjin is a famous CEO. Hyunjin gets into a minor accident to some people he may be lucky but the only luck he's received was being graced by Changbin's presence.

 

What a perfect love story...or is it the perfect example of a imperfectly perfect one...then again what is perfect?

_________________________________________  
strong language


End file.
